Royalty, Nobility, Aristocrats
by PinkFuzzyPineapple
Summary: 5 years after the war things are still going rough for the Fire Nation, what will happen if during a business visit the Firelord starts falling for a soon-to-be queen? And with all this unfinished mess between the Earth Kingdom and The Fire Nation, falling in love might be the greatest curse he could ever wish for. Rated T because of Language R


This is my first fanfic(go easy on me!), I've been around and about this site for quite a while now. However, this is the first time I mustered the courage to write one of these candy-licious fictional fictional stories (yes, the double fictional was intended, I mean, its fiction, in FICTION and fanfiction and and and… ahh whatever), I cant tell you how awkward writing this first piece was, but the results are… satisfactory(hopefully), anyhow, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA, Toph, Zuko, nor am I the genius who thought up of this 'magic thing' called bending. If I do I'd be filthy rich, Goddamit.

Love and kisses,

PinkFuzzyPineapple

* * *

Third-person POV

Being a ruler was hard, the political havoc , the fights that nearly drove him to using his firebending on several highly-ranked members of the court, the stuffy robes, paperwork, more paperwork and a million other things on the seemingly endless list. The Fire Nation was a painfully difficult country to deal with. After the war, the other three nations have made deals that does not fare well with the well-being of the fiery nation, but could not be turned down; not after the hundred years of pain and destruction it had brought to them.

Lots of treaties have been made with other nations and that ended with even more financial crisis falling upon it. As of now, the Firelord's main problem was the food crisis they're country was facing. With the Earth Kingdom only giving 20% of their crops than what they used to , the Firelord - namely Zuko - has to find a new source from which his people can eat. And he was pretty sure that by next week a new problem would arise, and he would have even more papers and meetings to deal with. Who the hell tricked him into wanting this position anyway?

It's been a long and tiring day for him. And after a tremendous amount of paper work, meetings, and more paper work, all the scarred king wanted to do was get a warm, soapy bath and a good nights sleep to prepare for another similar cycle the next day.

But it seems fate was not working well with him… not that it usually does. The moment he saw a slim figure clothed in green sitting on his bed, waiting patiently, the first thing he thought of was "the next hundred-year war was already upon us". Which unfortunately, it wasn't. It's worse.

Toph Bei Fong was always obnoxious, loud, rude, dirty, and she would much rather die than put on a dress. But here she was, smiling calmly at him, in a traveling outfit that authenticated her now-visible curves , hair up in a ponytail, secured with a green hairband , and… are those shoes? Nah, just kidding. The Firelord was speechless, it never crossed his mind how much a person can change in 5 years, he was missing his rough and tough little friend already.

"Well princess? Aren't cha gonna say hi to little old me? Or are you too haughty to greet one of the Earth Kingdom peasants?" Zuko blinked, getting a hold of himself, slapping his brain back to reality, he sighed at the raised eyebrow the blind earthbender was giving him.

"You are far from a peasant Toph, and I'm sorry I forgot about your visit here, I've had a really busy day and.." . She smirked. "Aaahh.. I don't want to hear about your self-pity, let's just get to the point, THEN we can catch up with each other's twisted, ridiculously miserable, I'm-gonna-slam-my-head-to-a-wall-if-i-don't-get-a- vacation lives".

She smiled one of her "charming" grins and took out a green scroll with the Earth Kingdom crest stamped on the seal. She offered the scroll to him. "Like I said in my letter a few days ago, I'm personally coming over to get a signature of approval from you, King Bumi is …. retiring soon after all. For a moment, Toph had a melancholic expression - she recovered quickly- but not fast enough for the fire lord not to notice, after a while ,she continued her rant on how much she will miss the senile old man and the invaluable information and proof the scroll contains.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I realized that I've been staring at Toph for quite a while now, while she rambled on about the scroll that I'm supposed to "approve".

Truth to be told, when she sent him a message the day before, i have expected no changes in her old rambunctious, violent, difficult, egoistical earthbender self. How thankful i am for being wrong.

She had grown, her old childish face was gone now, replaced with the elegant features of a lady, but somehow still maintaining that tomboy-ish facade. Unconsciously, I began to smile at my own thoughts. Toph had really grown up.

Milky green eyes stared emptily at me, "Sparks, you're not listening to a single thing I said didn't you?". Shit . I've forgotten how intuitive Toph is. "Of course I'm listening!" I tried to act casual about it. She stared at me unbelievingly. Right- lie detector- he forgot about that too.

Ugh, what was wrong with me? I must be too tired. That pile of paperwork was extra overwhelming today. "Uhh.. well we should talk about this tomorrow, I'm starting to doze off and I think if I really do you're gonna butcher me soo..". Toph seems to get the message. "True, I am gonna butcher you, I've been rocked around for 10 fuckin days on a boat and all I wanted to do right now was actually sleep, god knows what made me think of waiting for you here, …perhaps it was those spicy sea prunes your maids gave me as a complimentary snack , tastes like shit". Toph stood up and began walking towards the door. "See ya tomorrow princess". I heaved a sigh of relief and waved a goodbye to my old friend before collapsing in a messy heap on my bed

I thought of what was written in the scroll, i have been informed beforehand by Katara , but i still found it hard to believe. I didn't even know Toph was nobility until they said they're goodbyes in Gaoling and I saw that flying boar insignia that symbolized the wealthiest family in all of Earth Kingdom, The Beifongs. And now - as hard as t was to believe - Toph was soon-to-be Her royal majesty, Queen of Omashu.

* * *

I'll be honest about what i imagine Toph will look like in the future... a pretty boy ... well an extremely beautiful pretty boy, i think she'd look really hot as a guy though. But nahh.. this is definitely a toko fic so she has to be feminine in a few ways. Roughly, i think this story will be about 10 chapters long, since i have nothing to do anyway. Please review! It'll make me feel all warm and mushy inside. (and i'll send you a Zuko plushy if you do) :D

P.S

Reviewing will encourage me to continue writing this story, c'mon people i need some more self-confidence here.

P.S.S

And feel free to send me some of your ideas!

P.S.S.S

I should really shut up now

Ciao,

PinkFuzzyPineapple


End file.
